


A Start

by knoxhannes



Series: Black and Bold and Red All Over [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: a prologue of sorts, he'll be older in later installments, i guess wallys like 16 here, want to get the ball rollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxhannes/pseuds/knoxhannes
Summary: Wally asks for some advice from someone he trusts.





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Behold. I actually began writing a fic I've had in my head for about three years. Go ME!!!!
> 
> Also this series will be about Batflash (Bruce/Wally) with Wally being older in the future so if you don't like that just leave. Thanks.

“Can we talk?”

It shouldn’t be startling to hear Kid Flash ask this, but Batman pauses all the same. The other younger members have already walked away, all engrossed in their own conversations to notice one’s stayed behind.

“What is it?” Batman goes back to typing in the results of today’s mission into their log.

“It’s uh….it’s personal.”

“What’s wrong?” He finally looks up. Kid Flash- Wally has his mask and goggles off now. There’s a very thin layer of dirt and sweat covering his mouth and eyes. His freckles remain clean.

“Nothing! I mean,” He looks away, and Batman can see a blush blooming behind those freckles.

“Spit it out, Wally.” 

He makes a defeated sound, but looks up to meet the bat’s eyes. 

“You….you know everything, right? You make it your business to know every secret about your enemies. But you also have a lot of info about your friends. Well I don’t know if you all are actually friends but Barry talks about you pretty well and Wonder-”

“Wally.” Batman interrupted, “Get to the point.”

“Right. Yes. Ok, you know my secret right? The one I haven’t told anyone?”

There are many secrets Batman knows about Wally West, about Barry Allen, and about their whole family. The wrong guess may lead to inconvenient interactions with both Wally and Flash in the future.

“I’m not a telepath. What secret?”

Wally sighs and leans closer, but quickly turns around for a double check about the room to see if anyone’s still there. Batman pulls up the map of the cave and points to 5 red dots on the far left. No one’s lurking behind closed doors, and even Superboy’s super hearing would be drowned out in the showers.

“You know that I...like guys.” Wally whispers.

“It was a guess.” Batman speaks at a lower volume, respecting the other’s plead for privacy. 

“Ok,” He lets out a deep breath, “ok. Well, yeah. I haven’t told anyone. Not even Barry or Mom. I know nothing’s wrong with me and I should just be myself but- I’m just not ready.”

Batman turns and faces him fully. “No one has any right to tell you how or when to come out. That is your choice and no one else’s.”

Wally actually smiles at that, “Thanks. Yeah- but that’s not the problem. We have a telepath on our team who can broadcast our thoughts simultaneously to everyone in the team and I have a bit of a problem not thinking about- things.”

Things. In a team full of teenagers, usually only one thing was on their minds.

“So...how do you do it?”

Batman blinks, “How do I not think about sex every minute on a mission?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re you. No disrespect, but seeing you in and out of uniform gives me whiplash sometimes because your alter ego oozes sex. How do you like, channel it all into your private life?”

“That’s not how it works,” Batman hesitates, wondering if he should bother mentioning the amount of times he’s actually had sex in his suit. “The human male thinks about sex approximately every seven seconds each day. I don’t just shut off my sex drive when I put on this mask.”

“But you’re so focused! All the time! Is that just genetic or something?” Wally whines.

He sighs. “I spent a period of time abroad when I was your age. I traveled the world, met some wise people, and learned over time how to channel my energy into the things that mattered.”

Wally groans and mutters to himself. “Figures. Money really does buy happiness.”

Batman fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“Come over tonight. We’ll work on some meditation exercises I learned in Tibet.”

The other jerks his head up, “Really?”

“What are you two talking about?” Dick calls as he enters the room. The cape he wears isn’t fastened correctly and his shoes are untied, meaning he was only partly undressed when he realized Wally was missing from the group.

“The importance of condoms for both human and alien partners,” Batman lies easily. He shuts off the log and steps away from a sputtering Wally. “It’s a weekend, so if his parents say so you can invite Kid Flash over.”

Dick laughs and jumps to high five his best friend. Said friend still has his mouth agape.

“Good talk.” He says as he leaves through the boom tube.


End file.
